


Call Me Gasper

by Bronzeflower



Category: Finishing School - Gail Carriger
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Gasper has something to tell Sophronia





	Call Me Gasper

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy!

“Sophronia! It’s so good to see you again!” I said.

“It is nice to see you again too, Vieve.” Sophronia greeted, and I felt dread at hearing my dead name. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, it has.” I agreed. “Sophronia, I would like to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

I could see the gears turning in her brain already.

“It’s not espionage related. I assure you.”

“Oh. then what is it?”

“Could you…” I gulped. “Could you call me Gaspar?”

“Wasn’t that the fake name you used at Bunson’s?”

“I… yes, but I prefer it. It feels right, if that makes sense.”

“...” Sophronia stayed quiet for a moment. “Do you want me to refer to you as a man?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright, Gaspar.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, Gasper is trans i don't make the rules


End file.
